


stargazing

by reyloisms



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rutting, TA Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloisms/pseuds/reyloisms
Summary: Rey has a plan to seduce the TA and she'll not stop until she gets what she wants.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 32
Kudos: 273





	stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi (: 
> 
> Have some filthy porn without plot, and as usual it's a/b/o because I feel like we could use more works under this tag, right? 
> 
> Happy reading.

Rey wears a short plaid skirt and a t-shirt that's so see through one can see her boobs. She's in a library, but she wouldn't walk around campus in anything that covers an appropriate amount of skin.

She's not a nun. Though she likes dressing as one for Halloween from time to time. 

And she'd love to see the look on TA Ben's face when he sees her walking into the room, he's got one of the private library study rooms reserved for office hours and she plans on making the best of it. Sure, she should be investing that time on studying for the astrophysics final but she'd rather seduce the nerdy TA instead. 

It's more fun. 

Plus, she's conveniently forgotten to take her suppressant pills today. It won't be enough to throw her into a heat, but she will be smelling more...appealing to him. 

He's seated with textbooks and an open notepad in front of him on the ancient oak table in the study room, it's a cozy little nook with a round table so people can come here and study. But she has plans. 

"Hi, Ben," she greets him with a saccharine smile.

He looks up and she notices his nostrils flaring a bit, probably taking her scent in. Then, he clears his throat and answers. 

"Hey." 

Rey plops down on the seat next to him. "So, astrophysics." 

"Right," he says, averting his eyes from her chest. She's not wearing a bra and the cold air in the library is making her nipples misbehave. "What are you having trouble with?"

She forces out a little laugh, one hand trailing up Ben's arm. She watches as he tenses up, cheeks growing impossibly pink at her attention. 

"I cannot say." 

Ben gulps. "I'm here to help." 

"I don't know if you can help me with this," she says, taking her hand off his arm. His eyebrows cinch together in a frown, clearly displeased that she's stopped touching him. 

Rey wants to see him lose control. 

Ever since she laid eyes on him on the first day of class she knew that she _had_ to have him. But Ben's more than a little shy and he always keeps himself cool and collected, even when she'd tried the oldest tricks in the books to grab his attention. 

By now, she's growing desperate for his attention and a bit reckless in her pursuit of him. But he's been the object of her desire for the entire semester and she _will_ get what she wants. 

He whispers, "Tell me." And his hand grabs her wrist, thumb absently circling her scent gland there. 

"I need…" She pauses for effect, observing the way his breathing is more rapid and his eyes are trained on her painted red lips. "A knot." 

Ben's mouth falls open. 

It's now or never. 

Rey slides from her chair and straddles him, her skirt riding up her thighs. Ben doesn't miss that small detail, his eyes are fixed on the skin that's just been exposed for him and she knows that he must be able to smell how much she wants this. 

"I, er…" 

Speechless. She's rendered him speechless. 

"Can you help me with that?" She asks with a pout, then rocks back and forth on the growing hardness between her legs. 

He bucks up, gritting his teeth. But he keeps his hands firmly placed by his side, only his eyes are glued to the nipples poking through her shirt. 

"Rey, I...do you even need help with astrophysics?" 

That makes her giggle. She lowers her mouth to his ear, relishing in the way he trembles underneath her. "Of course not, silly." 

" _Fuck_." Something about prim and proper Ben cursing is so hot to her, she wants to hear him form a litany of curses. All because she's driven him to the edge of reason.

She wants him more animal than man.

So, she keeps grinding her now wet crotch against the front of his jeans. Her little puffs of breath go straight into his ear, her lips trailing kisses down his jawline and neck. Over his scent gland. 

And when she finds her release over him, with Ben still as a statue under her, she thinks she might've pushed things too far and tries to quickly scramble off his lap with cheeks flaming red and guilt coiling in her gut. But his hands are there, keeping her in place and he _snarls_ at her. 

"You stay put, _Omega_." 

That voice. 

It sends shivers down her spine. 

Finally, his hands move and land over the curves of her hips. Slowly, he rocks her over his erection again. She watches, transfixed, as he stares at her cunt (visible through the wet fabric of her white underwear) rubbing against his clothed dick. 

"I didn't say you could stop." 

She smiles, then wraps her arms around his neck. 

"Whatever you say, _Alpha_." 

His eyes close at her use of his designation, lips thinning into a single straight line as he grits his teeth and tries not to make any sounds. 

"Let me hear you," she whispers against his lips. "I want to hear you." 

The fingers on her hips tighten, she wonders if she'll have bruises from his grip. She hopes she does. 

Ben throws his head back, exposing his neck and that's all the invitation she needs to start licking and kissing all over his skin. She follows the pattern of the freckles on his skin, something she's always wanted to do...something she _dreamed_ of doing. 

And when she closes her mouth over his mating gland, at the crook where his neck meets the shoulder, she sucked on it so hard that his hips stuttered under her only to resume a frenetic pace shortly after. 

Something snapped in him, she could see it in his eyes that became all black and no brown. Ben got up from the chair, gripping Rey's legs around him, and laid her on the round table as if she were a meal to devour. 

Then he bent over her, clothed cock fitting between her legs once more as he rutted against her and grunted his pleasure in her ear. Every little noise went straight to her cunt and her hips matched his rabid movements, she was certain that her moans weren't as contained as his but at that moment she really didn't care. 

Let the entire library hear her Alpha fucking her over their clothes. 

She found the peak of her pleasure before him, the friction between their bodies enough to coax her into a second orgasm. When she opened her eyes, Ben was staring at her with his mouth drawn into a firm line, face flushed red from the exertion, but when he came moments after his entire expression softened and his mouth fell open just a tiny bit. Enough for him to let out a single, erotic groan of fulfillment. 

Rey tightened the hold of her legs around him.

" _Fuck_ ," he breathed, looking at the mess in his pants. Both his and her cum slathering the front of his jeans. 

She giggled. 

But he wasn't laughing, Ben looked _not amused_ at all and especially grumpy for someone who'd just had an orgasm. He reached into his backpack and grabbed a hoodie, then wrapped it around his hips to hide the wet spot in his jeans. 

It didn't help much. 

"This is not funny, Omega." 

The laughter died in her throat immediately. 

_Alpha is not pleased._

All the nerve endings in her body became alert, waiting for the next turn of the page and how he'd react. She didn't like that her chest ached with rejection. 

He didn't want it. She'd crossed the line. 

Ben must've smelled the distress in her scent, because his head snapped to hers and he was before her in a flash. Hands cradling her face, thumbs wiping away traitorous tears that had escaped her eyes. 

"Rey, what's wrong?" 

"You don't want me," she says, closing her eyes so she won't have to see his face. It hurts to look. 

Maybe she'd been wrong and grossly underestimated the effect that skipping her suppressants would have on her body, because her emotions were all over the place and she felt slick pooling between her legs again. That, and the telltale prickle on her lower abdomen that preceded the horrible cramps. 

"What?" 

She pushes his hands off of her face, turning her back to him and gathering her things. Rey needs to take off, bury herself in blankets and pillows and _be safe_. She needs a nest. 

A hand settles on her nape, kneading the muscles at the base of her neck. He pulls her back to him, hand still on her neck and presses his forehead against hers. 

"Smell me," he tells her. 

She doesn't want to, but his neck is right there and his scent gland looks particularly irritated which makes his scent come off even as strongly as before. So, she nuzzles her nose in his neck and pulls his scent into her lungs. 

There's peace and quiet for a brief moment. The calming mixture of his own natural musk with the products he uses on himself, the clean scent of his shampoo and the refreshing undertone of his aftershave, the mint in his breath and the woodsy tones his cologne brings forth. It's all so very Ben and _so_ perfect. 

And there's something else too. 

An ancient, primal scent lurking underneath his skin. 

**_Rut_**. 

Her eyes widen and she looks up, meeting his eyes that are more black than brown. He's close. Maybe as close as she is to her own heat and she understands then that she did this. 

She triggered not only her own heat but his rut as well. 

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "It's my fault." 

He shushes her, running his thumb over her lower lip. 

"Let me take you home." 

Rey blinks at the suggestion, feeling warmth creeping up her neck and settling on her cheeks. 

"Please." 

And she goes with him. 

Hand in hand they walk out of the study room and ignore the stares thrown their way, they both smell like heat and rut, so close to an impending disaster that people keep their distance as they make their way to Ben's car. 

The smell inside his car is overwhelming. She could choke on it and die with a smile on her face, but as soon as he enters the car he rolls down the windows with a sheepish smile. Right. Her smell must be just as overwhelming to him.

Traffic is light and the ride to his apartment is very silent, the radio is turned on to a pop song station but that does nothing to diminish the tension between them. Yes, they might have rutted against each other until they’d come but the fact remained that they barely even spoke to each other all semester.

Rey had been provocative and tried to gain his attention before, but those plans always failed and Ben always acted as if she didn’t exist in class. She might be sure of her feelings for him, the unhealthy crush she’d harbored all semester had only deepened now that she knows how he sounds like when he comes, but she’s no idea what his feelings are on the matter.

Is he just being driven by his rut? Could he possibly return her crush?

She doesn’t know if she’d like the answer to those questions. 

Ben’s apartment is a shoebox, but a very tidy one. She smiles at the dead nature art hanging on the walls, then at the cacti resting on the shelves of his bookshelf. She counts three small cacti pots, all different shapes and sizes, then she counts four succulent plants on the sill of the living room’s window. Apparently, Ben likes nature. 

“This is cozy,” she says, trailing her fingers over the spines of his books. 

She feels his warmth behind her, then one tentative hand brushing her hair away from her neck. Exposing her scent gland. His soft lips press a kiss there, her toes curl from the mere pleasure of it. In this state, every sensation is heightened. 

“I have something to show you.”

Rey meets his eyes over her shoulder, nose brushing his. “What is it?”

He smirks. “I’m not telling you.”

“Buzzkill.”

Ben links their fingers together and brings her to a closed door, then he pushes it open and she sees the telescope first. Her feet immediately bring her to it and she feels like a child who’s just been shown a room full of toys because she wants to touch it and play with it all night if he allows her. 

When she looks back at him, he’s smiling. 

“This is so cool!” She tells him, hands wrapping around the cool metal. “Can I take a look?”

“Why do you think I wanted to show you this?” 

Rey could jump in place and clap her hands, but that’d be too much. She does it internally, instead. 

As she bends to see through the telescope, she can feel Ben’s body moving through the room and settling behind her. 

“Tell me what you see, Rey.” His voice is low. 

Gulping, she tries to make sense of the celestial bodies her eye is seeing. “Hm, I think that’s, er, Mars?”

He gently nudges her aside, then positions his eye over the eyepiece. There’s a small, low grunt of approval coming from his chest and she recognizes it as the sound he’d made when he’d been rutting over her. Slick starts to gather on her underwear. 

“Very good,” he says, nudging the telescope to her once more. “Now tell me more.”

She bends over the eyepiece again, feeling her skirt ride up her thighs with the movement and giving Ben a good show of her ass. Rey rattles off more names and Ben always leans over to check if she got it right, she always does. 

Then, she doesn’t. 

“That’s not Neptune, Rey.” His voice is very, very low and it sends shivers down her spine. She feels his hands resting on her hips, grip tightening. “It’s Uranus.”

“I-” She gasps when he presses his erection to her ass. “They’re very similar.” 

“Hmm.” 

One of Ben’s hands slides from her hips to the front of her body, cupping her mound. 

“You’re distracted,” he says, kissing her head. “I know you can differentiate between the two.”

His fingers dexterously push her underwear aside, petting her wet lips. She holds onto the telescope for support, suddenly not wanting to watch the stars anymore. 

And that's when she notices the bed. The smell of Alpha enveloping her and making her vision tunnel into one single objective. 

Fuck. 

"Ben," she whispers, changing her hands to grip his forearm for support instead of the expensive telescope. "Don't tease." 

He lets out a dry chuckle. "This is payback, sweetheart." 

Her brow furrows, which leads to Ben smoothing the skin there with his thumb. His hand slides down her face to close around her neck, the tiniest bit of pressure applied to her pulsing veins. 

"What?" Rey breathes, eyes closed while she endures the torture that is Ben circling her entrance with his fingers but not giving her what she needs. 

"All these little skirts you wore to class," he says, holding the hem of her skirt to drive his point. "The little cheap tricks you'd use to try to catch my attention. Dropping your pen on the floor? That's low, Rey." 

She smiles, remembering how she'd purposefully let her pen drop the floor once only to flash him a good view of her boobs while she bent over to retrieve the thing. 

"I thought you didn't notice me," she utters, moaning when his thumb presses down on her clit. "I was getting desperate." 

His nose trails a path up the column of her neck, pulling her scent in. "I can smell it on you, Omega." 

"Wha-what?" 

That finger, the one that'd been teasing her, finally dips inside her entrance making her gasp out loud at the sensation. 

"The desperation, Rey." 

"Oh." 

"Tell me, sweetheart, do you want me to fuck you on my bed or against the window with your pretty face looking at the stars?" His voice comes deep and growly, breath on her throat as he pushes his clothed erection against her bare ass. 

"Uh…" 

"I'll choose it for you, then." 

And that's how she finds herself being pushed against the window, skirt pulled down to the floor and shirt pushed up to expose her tits. The cool glass against her skin is erogenous, then Ben's hands are all over her flesh, lighting fires under her skin. 

She can smell the rut taking over his body and it translates to the rough way his hands are handling her. He rips her underwear away, snarling at the piece of fabric that was keeping her cunt hidden from him. 

"There it is," he murmurs in her ear. "So pretty." 

Ben unbuckles his belt and zips himself open, she can smell the precum beading the head of his cock. When she tries to take a peak, he pushes her face away and presses her cheek to the window. 

"Look at the stars." 

Rey feels his cock sliding up and down her slit, her slick is flowing freely out of her, coating him with the proof of her arousal. It feels delicious and they haven't even started. 

When the head of his cock slips in, the hair in her arms raise in goosebumps and he lets out a low groan. Ben's mouth latches onto her scent gland, licking and sucking, making her see stars literally and figuratively. 

"More," she whispers. "Please."

Ben obeys, his cock sliding into her cunt without much resistance. Her eyes roll to the back of her head, she feels completely boneless in his grip.

"Fuck." 

She nods, agreeing completely. 

He starts fucking her slowly at first, her pussy still getting used to his size, but then he feels her walls clenching around him and starts picking up his pace. The sound of his balls hitting her pussy are deliciously erotic, she drowns in the noises they make, the wetness of her cunt taking him, the skin slapping against skin, his grunts and moans that he tries to muffle on her hair. 

And he starts cursing. A string of colorful words that make her even more wet for him, and she starts rewarding his dirty talk with a clench of her walls around him every time he does it. 

"You like me losing control, don't you?" He snarls, thrusting into her with so much force she fears they'll break the glass. 

"Yes," she whispers back. A slap on her ass, the message is loud and clear. " _YES_!" She yells. 

"Fucking slut," he says through gritted teeth. "Taking me so well." 

Rey could sob from the sheer pleasure coursing through her veins, she feels herself nearing the finish line. 

"Come with me, Alpha," she pleads. "I'm so close." 

"Shit." 

He hugs her to the front of his body, playing with her nipples as he drives into her from behind. When he licks her mating gland for the first time that evening she feels herself shatter around his cock, walls milking him until his knot grows enough to catch. 

She comes with a loud wail, fingers digging into the skin of his forearm and legs shaking under her. If he weren't holding her upright, she would've been a mess on the floor of his room by now. 

And then he comes, almost exactly at the same time as she does, knot fully seated inside her shooting strings of cum into her channel. He grunts and moves his hips in an instinctive way, trying to drive into her even when mobility is impeded by them being knotted. 

He gathers her into his arms, carrying her to the bed where he lays down with her over him. Rey purrs all the way there, reveling in the comfort of being inside his embrace. 

"That was good," she says, suddenly feeling shy. 

Ben presses a kiss to the crown of her head. "Better than my dreams." 

Rey trails absent patterns into the skin of his arms that are firmly clasped around her waist. 

"You dreamed about me?" 

He snorts. "Almost every night." 

"Tell me about it." 

His chest rises up and down with a sigh, then his fingers spread across her stomach. Right over the distinctive bump on her lower belly, where his cock is seated. 

"This is so hot," he says, pressing down on it. " _Fuck_." 

"Don't change subjects," she says with a giggle, closing her eyes when a fresh jet of cum spills inside her. 

She's never been more grateful for the IUD in her womb. 

"Fine," he groans, then changes them to a position where he's laying on their sides but snuggled together because of the knotting situation. 

Ben kisses her cheek, pulling a smile from her lips. 

"Sometimes I'd dream of this," he punctuates it by thrusting his hip forward and groaning, fingers digging into her skin. Then he kisses her neck, over the mating gland. "Sometimes I'd dream of biting you." That makes her clench around him, which makes him moan against her ear. "You like that, hm?" 

"So much," she whispers back. 

His hand wraps around her neck, turning her head to him as much as it can go. Then, he presses his lips against hers and only then does she realize they haven't kissed yet. 

How could they have gone so long without kissing? 

Rey rests one hand over his cheek. Then, smiles. 

"Kiss me again." 

And he does. But the kissing is nothing like their fucking had been, it's sweet and slow and they both take their times exploring each others mouth and flavor. 

"I've dreamed about this too," he tells her. "Just a kiss, sometimes that's all you'd give me and that's honestly more than I could've ever hoped for." 

"You're an idiot," she says, laughing. "I practically threw myself at you every class, how could I ever stop at a kiss?" 

He sobers up. "So, you're really into me?" 

"Of course, what do you think _this_ is?" She says, wriggling her hips to bring friction between them once more. 

Ben grips her waist. " _Fuck_ , Rey." 

"Yes, that's exactly what this is." 

"You're such a smartass," he says. 

"But you like it." 

"No," he corrects her, trailing his nose down her throat. "I _love_ it." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos or comment for the author? Maybe both? 🥺
> 
> Say hi to me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/reyIoisms)


End file.
